Q Continuum
Summary Living in a state of near total static, the civilization known as the Q Continuum have existed possibly forever outside of time and space in a realm outside the multiverse, having "always been and always being," according to their own words. Having "experienced and done all that there is to do or see," they live in equilibrium, only doing anything out of boredom or fancy. When one Q, Quinn, decides that he is sick of this placid existence, he deems it fit to commit suicide, a declaration that sparks great outcry and sends great rifts throughout the whole of the Continuum, leading to a bloody civil war that does massive damage to the space-time continuum, but finally introduces change into their previously stagnant existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Civilization Type: Higher-Dimensional Civilization, borderline Transcendent Civilization Name: Q Continuum Origin: Star Trek (TNG and VOY) Classification: Collective of godlike beings Kardashev Level: Type VII Age: Timeless Population: At least thousands of individuals Territory: The entirety of the space-time continuum and beyond; potentially all of existence Powers and Abilities: All of these abilities to a far higher degree than an individual Q: Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 9), Cosmic Awareness, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telepathy, True Flight, Explosion Manipulation (Amanda Rogers contained a warp-core breach), Radiation Manipulation, Duplication (The Q who interacted with the Enterprise created an exact replica of himself to testify against Quinn), Telekinesis, Technology Manipulation (Gave Data, an artificial machine lifeform, the ability to spontaneously feel real emotion. Q-Junior gave the replicators aboard the U.S.S Voyager personalities), Size Manipulation (Quinn shrunk the USS Voyager down to sub-atomic scales), Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Capable of reducing every aspect of a target's existence; this is not limited by the powers of another Q), Statistics Amplification (Up to granting other entities Q-like powers, as well as amplifying his and other Q's statistics), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop (Able to completely freeze and negate time itself), Time Travel (Takes Picard back billions of years to the birth of humanity, and can travel even before the birth of the universe), Acausality (Type 1; Immune to all of Picard's paradox-creating actions in All Good Things), Resurrection (When Riker had Q powers he can potentially revive the dead, but swore not to because of an oath), Portal Creation, Healing (Restored Geordi LaForge's eyesight), Invisibility (Can appear and disappear instantaneously, or take on a form which is immaterial), Empathic Manipulation (Amanda Rogers made Riker fall in love with her), Perception Manipulation (Can appear as different things to different people and change living beings' senses easily), Dimensional BFR (Can instantly move Voyager to a place outside of the space-time continuum), Creation (Created human females, a series of dogs, and various other objects throughout the series, as well as multiple alternate timelines), Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can easily change and erase memories), Forcefield Creation (Created a large energy net to trap the Enterprise-D), Transformation and Transmutation (Can morph objects as they see fit), Acausality, Summoning (Can summon other Q to them as well as banishing them), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transferred Picard to such a realm numerous times throughout TNG), can become non-corporeal, can become intangible, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Q Junior, an inexperienced Q, was shifting the continental shelves and tectonic plates of various planets), Air Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (Q weapons' damage to subspace causes supernovae in realspace as a side effect), Fate Manipulation (Revealed in "All Good Things" that the Q were taking steps to affect Humanity as a whole's evolution into another stage of existence), Status Effect Inducement (Placed Tasha Yar in a penalty box she couldn't escape from), Life and Death Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to retrieve Picard's essence after death and bring him back to life), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Can manipulate holodeck matter and its holomatrices), Probability Manipulation (Able to accurately detect and change the trajectory of planets, stars and other celestial bodies), Weather Manipulation (A group of Q killed Amanda Rogers' parents in a tornado; she later altered an entire atmosphere), Sealing (The Enterprise's Q sealed Quinn inside a comet), Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Age Manipulation (Riker with Q powers instantly turned Wesley Crusher into an adult), Law Manipulation (Imposed an abstract trial on humanity which if failed, would cause their immediate extinction), Physics Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation (Could effortlessly modify the gravitational constant of the universe with merely a click of his fingers), Void Manipulation (Could create realms of pure nothingness, like the one he referred to as the "afterlife"), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of assuming and modifying concepts to match the expectations of observers), Durability Negation with Q Weapons, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from Q weapons rather quickly, which damage the fabric of space-time itself, though these can supposedly kill them if they endure too much punishment. However, a suicidal Q was completely unable to kill himself, and needed to become mortal to properly commit suicide, implying that Q weapons either destroy the Q's physical self only, or that such weapons nullify immortality or regen. The same weapons could have erased a human from existence entirely), Power Bestowal (Can grant the full extent of his abilities to another being, not losing any power themselves), Power Nullification (The rebel Q could remove the powers that Riker had received from him and those of another Q), Vector Manipulation (Hurled the Enterprise through space, with the former eventually meeting the Borg due to this action), Abstract Existence (Some Q, when observed by lower dimensional beings, could take the form of abstract words and things which mortals could understand), and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Q exist in a higher dimensional layer of subspace and had total control over its parameters), Existence Erasure (Was going to erase Tasha Yar from existence if the crew of the Enterprise attempted to get around his game), Sleep Manipulation (Caused Julian Bashir to feel sleepy), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Inflicted Vash with an array of ailments), Dream Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Should be able to utilize these abilities to a far greater degree than the Travelers), Causality Manipulation (Able to create causality loops which trap targets in a constant stream of events, as well as likely being able to manipulate the likes of the antimatter universe, which functioned according to backward causality), likely Fusionism (Can fuse with other beings), possibly Magic (Via transcendence of the Megan universe), Antimatter Manipulation (Via transcendence of the antimatter universe), and Fluid Manipulation (Via transcendence of Fluidic space, a separate universe/parallel dimension where space is entirely fluid), Vehicular Mastery (Can operate auxiliary crafts), Weapon Mastery (Can create and use any weapons, as well as utilizing Q-Weapons), Nigh-Omniscience (Genius Intelligence is retained if a Q somehow gets reduced to a mere mortal), incapable of being sensed by those lesser than a "God", Resistance to BFR, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping, likely many others (Two Q can resist the effects of each other), Resistance to Technology Manipulation and Data Manipulation (Cannot be scanned by a ship's sensors), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Telepathy (Deanna Troi was unable to read him), and Resistance to Cosmic Awareness (Can deceive other Q) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level '''(The Q Continuum as a whole exists in a nexus outside of the space-time continuum as a whole, and consists of thousands or possibly even hundreds of thousands of Q working in tandem, multiplying their collective power by an incalculable amount. Can effortlessly remove or completely nullify another Q's powers, as well as grant or give powers to those whom they collectively deem worthy of such. Q Weapons ignore conventional durability) '''Power Source: Unknown, they can likely generate their own energy Industrial Capacity: Immeasurable Military Prowess: Immeasurable Durability: Hyperverse level (An individual Q was not capable of affecting the Continuum at large in any feasible way. Even damage from Q Weapons was completely negated at their behest, and did not damage their realm whatsoever. Contains the combined durability of at least thousands of Q) Notable Individuals: Q, Quinn, Amanda Rogers, Q2, Female Q, Q-Junior, possibly Trelane Technology: Q-Weapons Weaknesses: Q-Weapons are weapons made by other Q, which rupture the fabric of space-time itself. It is stated these weapons can kill the Q, but this was never demonstrated, and Quinn, a rogue Q, could not kill himself until his powers were removed. This would suggest these weapons have some degree of Power Nullification, immortality nullification, and regen nullification. Note: This profile only covers the race and civilization of the Q as a whole. For the eponymously named character, see Q (Star Trek). For the fusion between Q and the wormhole-alien Prophet from DS9, see Q-Prophet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Element Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Physics Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Age Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Fusionism Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:BFR Users Category:Perception Users Category:Ice Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Causality Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Data Users Category:Fate Users Category:Geniuses Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 1